Codename: Knockout!
by GWHH
Summary: Sheldon new Girlfriend is a real life command who new mission in life is to turn him into a real man!


Penny, was sitting in Leonard and Sheldon Apt. wondering who she could bring along to even out tonight dinner date. Penny was so happy. Her best friend from growing up was coming to visit. She not seen her in so long. She left home went to college for two years got bored and joined the military. She was in the Air Force Special Operations doing something with the war on terror. She was at a total lost. Sad part was most of the guys she know was too much or a geek or too shallow for Cynthia taste.

Leonard asked Penny "So you friend in the military, what does she do?" She does special operation. She learned to speak Persian and Arabic in the military." She a commando like in a video games. Leonard laugh and said "that nonsense, Penny, life not like a video game. Its not like she going to roll into here wearing a leather outfit carrying a machine gun."

There was a knock a the door. Penny jumped up and said "She here, she here, I left a not on my door to come over here." She opened the door saw Cynthia standing there. And let out a scream of delight after a bit of women noises. Cynthia finally come in and said hello to everyone else. Leonard was blow away by the women in front of her. She was of Penny height, but had dark hair and features. She was wearing a black sweater that barley hide her very large breasts and almost hide her enormous shoulders and the thick cords of muscle in her neck. My good thought Leonard she got more muscle than Rambo.

Cynthia shouted. How do you like them? Referring to her breasts. I love them she says. I knew you would, said Cynthia. But guess what, she said they are finally bigger than yours. Penny laugh and said "are you still mad because I needed a bra in 6 grade and you did not." Just a little, said Penny with a smile.

Is that all you luggage for 5 days. Two suitcases and a case. What in the case asked Penny. My sniper rifle, said Cynthia (Sheldon and Leonard turned and looked at each other with a look of horror and fascination). You learn to pack light when you in the service, she said. But I am sure I could just borrow some of your clothes likes in the old days. No problem said "Penny, but I know some of my shirts will not fit you anymore." Don't worry said Cynthia. I will just turn those shirts into tank tops, she said with a grin and laugh."

After, getting settled and drinking some wine. Sheldon made an appearance and said hello to the newcomer and talk about the rules visit in the roommate contract. Penny, spoke up and said "she was staying with her." Than Penny saw it. The look in Cynthia eye and she did not like. Cynthia, suddenly asked Sheldon to join them, and she did not like that at all either. She than procedure to ask Sheldon what he did and he told her. Cynthia said "that so cool, I use math and physics in my job all the time." What job is that asked Sheldon? "I am a sniper and explosive expert for special operation in the US of A military." Leonard was blow away by this remark. But Sheldon got an odd look on his face, a look that Leonard never seem on him before, now he was a bit worried.

Suddenly, Cynthia yelled at Penny, guess what time it is. In unison both girl yelled: "photo time!" She than wiped out some photos and started talking about her adventures. Check it out Penny my first sniper kills. They tell us not to take photo on the operation but we all do. Something to show the grandkids, said Cynthia. There pointing to a group photo of men in combat gear and ski masks. Those 4 guys on the end. I nailed them whey they tried to outflank us. 6 shots 3 kills. It was a good day!

Penny said, "OK there Rambo, I see you been having fun." Leonard starting asking about he physics and math involved in sniping. After, nearly hour of Sheldon and Cynthia talking about the physics of war and with Cynthia more than holding her own . Penny said "anyone getting hungry?". I could eat a horse, said Cynthia. Well lets go back to my place and get ready. "You boys get cleaned up" said Cynthia. Sheldon you should come with us and have a good time. Sheldon tried to make up some lame reason not to come but just a look from Cynthia sent him moving towards getting ready.

Back in Penny Apt. Cynthia started pulling off her clothes. Penny went over to her old friend and felt her rock solid muscle and massive shoulders and tennis ball size biceps. Geeze, Cynthia you bulked up, after giving her friend a good squeeze all over. I can bench press 160 pounds for ten reps now a days!. You were always the strongest girl in school. Still am, said Cynthia, with a grand flex that push up her tennis ball size biceps that was hard as a rock. Penny, got a good feel on them. Dang-girl, said Penny. Still built like Arnold sister, I see!

Penny said Cynthia, is that Sheldon person single, said Cynthia? Penny, just look at Cynthia. "Cynthia, I don't think he even DATED a girl in his life", said Penny. That pure, huh, said Cynthia, with a wicked grin. Cynthia said Penny, "you have to be very careful with Sheldon he very fragile." "Don't worry she said I will make a man out of him or kill him in the process," said Cynthia. That what I am afraid of, said Penny.

Penny, said Cynthia "last time I checked Lenold is two inches shorter than you and you weigh more than him." Penny, become indifference angry. Lenold does not weigh more than me, and than added-on most days, Penny said! Cynthia said "Come on you know you always like them small and I like them smart." That is true, said Penny!

Please, Virginator, using her nick man from High school, said Penny. Don't hurt Sheldon, he not use to women. "Don't worry" said Cynthia, I will treat him as gentle as piece of priceless China. Penny, give her a look. OK, since you promised, said Penny with a wicked smile on her lips!

After an a great dinner at a local pizza parlor. They left very late. The streets was almost empty and it still pretty warm outside. They cut through an alley on the way home. Than suddenly two man step out of the shadows. One produce a knife and the other asked for all there money.

Suddenly, Cynthia grab the smaller one who hand was out with a knife in it. She bended his body to the ground with his arm as they heard the cracking waist bones as she pushed him down onto the ground and than give him a solid side-hand chop to the throat. As soon as the taller one got over the shock of what was happening to his friend. The taller one come at her. She block his movement towards her and than took the knife out his hand in one move and than slammed it into his chest up to the hilt and pulled it out. He screamed in pain and tried to run away but blood squirted out of his chest like a garden hose and he fell to the ground screaming in pain and begging for help.

The other fellow, that Cynthia had throw on the ground was trying to get up. He was in shock from her breaking his waist and a flat hand to his throat. She was on him in a heartbeat. Rolled him over onto his back and than slammed him to the ground and broke his nose on the ground.

She knelt down on one knee and stick the knife the into his rib cage between his shoulder blade and lower back up to the hilt again and he screamed so loud it hurt there ears. Hold that for me, she said. As she left the knife sticking in his back.

When they finally made it back to the Apt. building. Cynthia notice her shirt was covered in blood. Penny, was out of detergent (as usual). Sheldon offered to bring some over. Penny, said she had to go over to see Leonard for a minute. Sheldon come over with the soap. Cynthia, said come over here into the kitchen. Sheldon said "that was the most amazing thing, I have every seen, it was like call of duty in real life." Where do you think they got the idea, she said.

If you think that was great. Check this out, said Cynthia. She peeled out of her blood stained shirt into her black bra barley holding back her huge rack. What you think of these she said. Leonard could not speak, he tried not to pass out. He tried to look away and just started at them opened mouth. "Well, that enough for now, she said. You will be seeing much more of than later on tonight big boy." As, she rubbed her hand up and down his arm. Take some wine of the fridge and get it ready for us to drink. Sheldon said "Drink, why?" Because I am taking you on a date. As she finished washing her shirt. I am going to go get cleaned up I want you to ice up the wine.

Cynthia went into the spare bedroom and took a shower. Got dressed again. And went out dressed in a button down jean shirt and black leather boots. Leonard started to say something she made him stop and she made herself a big glass of wine and said to Sheldon in her most sexy voice "tell me about physics big boy."

Back in Leonard Apt. Penny and Leonard discussed Rambo daughter. Leonard shouted at Penny and said "your friend some sort of killer cyborg, from the future. She even bought her own guns with her. She stab two men with there own knife and she enjoyed it. Is it even safe to have her around us."

"You are worrying too much," said Penny. She will not even be around us tonight. Why that said Leonard, "Is she looking for some sort of super-villains to kill?" No, said Penny. She on a date with Sheldon and I promised that I would stay over here tonight. And do what ,said Sheldon. I was thinking of a lot of sex. SEX! Shouted Leonard, "How can you think of sex at a time like this." Well, that little knife thing did turn me on, said Penny.. What about you? Actually, now that you mention it, said Leonard, I could do that.

I am worried about Sheldon she could break him or cripple him. Don't worry said Penny. I made her promise to be gentle with him as she turns him into a man. "Gentle, shouted" Leonard. What does that mean he will only gets wounds that required stitches and not surgery!" I know said Penny now get me into bed before I take you on the floor right her and now. Then they went into the bedroom and had the best sex ever!

Back at Penny Apt. After, a rousing debate of the physics and the use in the military life and life in general. So Sheldon said Cynthia, Penny tells me you don't spend a lot of time with women. "That a dirty lie," said Sheldon. I spend a lot of time with my mom, she a women. Cynthia giggled. And unbuttoned the first two button on her shirt (Sheldon did not notice). I mean women you are not related to, said Cynthia. Does work count? She laugh and said no that does not count. Sheldon "do you know what makes a women really happy?" No, said Sheldon. When a man does everything she tells him to do. Oh, really said Sheldon, I thought it was when you bought them jewelry. She giggled again and took her hand and rubbed over his and said "do you know what I want you to do now. "What that asked? "Sheldon, follow me into the bedroom she command with bedroom eyes & voice.

Sheldon, could not speak, he could not move, he could not even brink. Than Cynthia took his hand and went into the bedroom and that night Sheldon become a MAN.

The next morning. After, everyone in the building, could hear the sound of Cynthia & Sheldon love making and Penny & Leonard love making. Suddenly, the door of Leonard bedroom busted open. It was Sheldon. Leonard- Penny he said. But his voice was deep and forceful, not the normal nasal whine he had. Both could not believe it was him. He held up the doorknob and part of the door that he accidentally ripped off. Leonard you need better locks and door, I just ripped it off and he let the pieces dropped to the floor.

Penny, said "are you wearing my favorite robe." Don't worry Penny I will buy you new one today. Sheldon are you OK, even in the early morning darkness the hickey marks and bruises was easy to see on Sheldon. I am better fine, I am GREAT! He said in his deep voice again. Leonard was actually a little scared. What type of monster had they awaken in Sheldon!

Suddenly, he took a thick ream of papers out his pocket. Leonard this is the roommate argument. He took a lighter out and let them on fire. Sheldon you are going to burn the house down. Don't worry said Sheldon. I could just use my man hose of power and put the fire out. The papers burn down and Sheldon drop them to the floor and said never going to need that again.

Even as the shock was wearing off. Cynthia appeared in the hall way behind them wearing another of Penny robes. And said "I knew you two would do it. Seeing combat always make one horny for the ex." She giggled again. Sheldon tell Penny & Leonard what we are going to do today. First, he said in a deep and powerful voice, unlike anything they have every heard him say. We are going to have sex until we get to hungry to have sex any more. Than order enough pizza for 6 people eat it and than have sex to till 5pm and than go out and buy all new clothes for me.

Correct, she said. Well, my big man genius. You ready for the next round, said Cynthia. Of course, said Sheldon. She suddenly, picked him up and put him over his shoulder. She turned to Penny and Leonard and said. "We are off to break his bed in for the first time. I hope the walls are thick in here!" And off they went.

Leonard and Sheldon just looked at each other and within a few minutes the sounds of serious love making filled the air. "What do you think we should do" said Penny. How about we go with there plan, said Leonard. OK, said Penny. But I went sausage and olives on my pizza. "Done" said, Lenold.

At 1130 AM they were all eating pizza. Sheldon was drinking BEER by the bottle at 1130 AM and eating pizza with out a plate(had the world gone mad). It was unreal. Sheldon said Leonard. Yes, my friend said Sheldon. Are you doing OK, I heard some screams of earlier. Cynthia giggled, and said. Sometime I forgot how strong I am as she give Sheldon a healthy Squeeze with one arm!


End file.
